


The Story of the Underground

by Leslie_Withers1212



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Withers1212/pseuds/Leslie_Withers1212
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This story will cover some... very dark subjects, including referenced suiside, depression and child abuse. If any of these will trigger you, please turn around now. As a precaution, the story is Explicit.Basic Info: This story will, at times, abandon cannon inorder to make it more original. Also, I head cannon both Frisk and Chara being at 12 and both bring female.





	The Story of the Underground

“Everything hurts,” I say to myself, “How did I survive that fall?” I feel a flower bed on my back. “Well, that's convenient,” I say aloud.

I stand up. I didn’t break anything from the fall, thank God for that. Just a bunch scrapes and bruises. “HEY! IS ANYONE HERE?” I yell into the unknown.

I walk through a set of pillars and I’m greeted by… a talking flower? I was expecting weird stuff, but nothing this weird!

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower,” Flowey says, “Golly, you must be confused on rules down here! (I nod silently, still in shock at the talking flower) Don’t worry, I’ll teach ya!”

My soul glows brightly in my chest and Flowey starts to talk again.

“You’re gonna need to increase your LV,” he starts, “What’s LV, you might be wondering? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t ya? (I nod again) Down here, love is spread through little, white, friendliness pellets? (Some appear next to him) Come on! Try to get as many as you can!”

I stand there, and I wait for them to touch my soul. When they do, I realize I made a mistake. Tears swell up in my eyes. I start to bleed from my chest. It... hurts so much.

“YoU fOoLiSh GiRl! In ThIs WoRlD, iT's KiLl Or Be KiLlEd! WhO wOuLd PaSs Up An OpPoRtUnITy LiKe ThIs?” Flowey says with a malicious glee. More bullets surround him. “DIE!” He starts to laugh evilly.

The bullets surround me, slowly closing in. I fall to my knees and cry. So, this is how it ends. Just as one is about to hit my soul, they all disappear, and the pain stops. The blood is suddenly... gone?

Flowey looks as confused as I am, and then he is blasted away by a fireball.

“What an awful creature, picking on such a sweet, young girl,” the woman-goat monster says. I put my head between my knees and whimper in fear.

“Do not my afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins,” Toriel says, “I come here everyday to see if anyone has fallen. You are the first human to come here in a long time. What is your name?”

“F-Frisk,” I say nervously.

“Come, young Frisk, I will lead the way,” Toriel says.

I stand up and hesitantly follow her. What other choice do I have? If I stay out here, I’ll die of thirst or hunger, and that's if Flowey doesn't attack me again.

She leads me through a room. I see a small, yellow glowing light. I touch it cautiously and it fills me with warmth and determination.

“Some monsters may be hostile towards you, and will try to hurt you. Just distract them and I’ll come to your aid,” Toriel says, with a tone of sadness in her voice, “Try practicing on this dummy!”

I check the dummy out. A voice lightly sings a lullaby. "A cotton heart. A button eye. You are the apple of my eye," the young voice sings. The voice is fragile, as if it has not been used in a very long time. I feel my worries fade a bit.

"Ummm... hello? How was, um... how was your day?” I say, unsure how this would help. However, it pleases Toriel.

“There are many puzzles in these rooms. Here, allow me to demonstrate,” Toriel says with compassion. She steps on several pressure plates, then flips a switch. She beckons me into the next room.

“I need you to flip the levers, young Frisk. I even marked them for you!” Toriel tells me. I flip the first one, follow her, and flip the other one. “There is another puzzle in the next room. I wonder if you can solve it?”

She leads me into the next room, and half way through the hall, I am stopped by a frog monster. I decide to compliment it. “Your croaks are beautiful,” I say. It didn’t understand me, but was flattered anyway. Toriel comes in to stop the frog and it runs away.

“I think this puzzle might be too dangerous. Take my hand for a moment,” Toriel says kindly.

She leads me through it and into the next room. “You have done well so far Frisk, but I must ask something... difficult of you,” Toriel says worriedly, “Please walk to the other side of the room by yourself.” And just like that, she runs like a bat out of hell.

I’m running as far as my legs can carry me. This room seems to stretch forward forever. I make it to the end, but trip over my tired feet and land face first onto the floor.

I am lifted off my stomach by Toriel. “I’m sorry, Frisk. I should’ve realized you’d try to run as fast as you can,” Toriel says, “But this was important. You’ll need to be independent and stay in this room for a while. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, (huff) of (puff) course,” I say through pants.

She leaves as I explore the room. I get lonely and I call her and I ask if I can call her “mom”. I- I never really had someone to call mom before.

“Did- did you call me... “Mom”? Would that... please you? To call me mother? (Yes, very much so.) Well then, you can call me whatever you like!” she says as she hangs up.

I wait for half an hour before I decide to leave. Almost immediately, she calls me.

“You have not left the room, right? (Erm... no.) Good. I’ll see you later, Frisk,” I hear the phone click.

I walk two feet and get another call.

“Which do you prefer: Cinnamon or Butterscotch?” Toriel asks, “(Butterscotch. Why?) No reason. Do you hate cinnamon? (No.) Do you have any allergies? (Nope.) Thanks for your continued patience, my child. *click*.”

I walk for the next area and I’m greeted my shy looking fairy thing. I try to console it, but it cries and runs away. Works for me. 

I touch another glowing light (I’ll just call them points for now) by a mouse hole and some cheese and continue on.

I find a bowl of monster candy. Ignoring the sign, I take 4. The bowl falls over, and I realize the sign read “Take One.”

I find another room. Huh. There doesn't appear to be a puzzle here. I walk onto the floor... and it breaks and I fall on my back from about 10 feet.

“Uhg... why are these puzzles dangerous? I think I popped something,” I groan aloud. As I stand up, I’m greeted by two large eye monster things.

My soul begins to glow. Crap... they’re looking for a fight. I use my soul to inspect them. They are called “Loox”. Well. That's totally useful.

They attack vigorously, shooting lasers from all directions. One hits me square in the head.

“Damn. That hurt like a bitch,” I complain.

I decide to not pick on one.

“Finally someone gets it,” it tells me before they attack again.

Oh crap. To many to dodge! One hits me in the stomach. I’m gonna die if I don’t flee! I barely run away from the two and walk back to the puzzle.

Hmmm. I walk along the edge to my left and I don’t fall. I continue to a leaf pile. I hop over to safety... and to a bug monster and mold monster.

“FOR THE HIVE MIND!” the bug says.

A bunch a magic bugs and orbs rush to me. I can’t avoid them! I get hit in the chest.

I die. My soul shatters into a million pieces. It hurts like nothing has ever hurt before.

I reawaken at the point near the cheese... what the hell?

“SWEET BABY JESUS!” is my initial reaction. I hear footsteps approaching me.

**Author's Note:**

> Any character mentioned in the tags can be asked at any point (even if they haven't met Frisk) and common enemies can be asked after they have been encountered. To ask a character use this as an example: @Frisk How are you? If you want to ask me, just ask normally.


End file.
